The present invention relates generally to electronic signs, and more specifically to a portable electronic sign for use in vehicles.
Electronic signs are ubiquitous in society today and are utilized to convey countless types of visual information. For example, electronic signs are placed in store windows to indicate whether a store is open or closed or to advertise a particular product. Many such signs utilize neon bulbs formed in the shape of the desired message, such as a product name, and require AC power for illumination. The requirement for AC power makes the use of such signs difficult in situations where only DC power is available, such as in vehicles like cars and trucks. In addition, such signs may not be used in applications where the message being displayed needs to be changed. Another type of electronic sign is known as a backlit sign. In a backlit sign, a face plate or lens is formed having the desired message to be displayed, and a lens is placed in a housing having a light bulb which then illuminates the lens to thereby display the desired message. Such a backlit sign may be powered using either AC or DC power. While DC power may be utilized, in many instances the resulting illumination intensity is inadequate to display the desired message. In many situations, a backlit sign is utilized where it is desirable to be able to conveniently change the message displayed. For example, the sign may display prices that need to be periodically updated. In such applications, the lens must be capable of being easily removed from a housing so that the displayed message may be conveniently changed.
There is the need for a portable backlit electronic sign that provides relatively high intensity illumination and is also capable of displaying a variety of messages with relative ease.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a lighted sign display assembly includes a housing having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The housing includes a lens aperture formed at a base end of the housing. The lens aperture is adapted to secure a lens to the housing within the lens aperture, and the lens has areas that are formed to convey visual information. A lens removal aperture is formed near the base end of the housing. The lens removal aperture is adapted to receive an object that applies a force to the lens to thereby assist in removing the lens from the aperture. At least one mounting projection is formed near the base end of the housing. The mounting projection is adapted to receive a mounting device to secure the display assembly to a desired object. An illumination aperture is formed at an end of the housing opposite the lens aperture, and is adapted to secure an illumination assembly to the housing within the illumination aperture.
The lighted sign display assembly further includes at least one temperature aperture, with each temperature aperture being formed to allow heat generated by the illumination assembly to be transferred from the interior surface side of the housing to the exterior surface side. A reflective coating covers at least some of the interior surface of the housing, with the reflective coating reflecting light generated by the illumination assembly towards the lens. An illumination assembly is secured in the illumination aperture, and receives electrical energy and generates optical energy from the electrical energy.
According to further aspects of the present invention, the housing is an ellipsoid-shaped housing and the illumination assembly includes a power adapter that is coupled to the running lights of a vehicle to thereby apply electrical energy to the illumination assembly. The power adapter may also be adapted to be plugged into a cigarette lighter of a vehicle to supply electrical power.